


Meant to Be

by flashforeward



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan thinks. A lot. About how things were meant to be. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to Be

Time was they would have gone through it all together. Side by side, they would have explored Gravity Falls - if the Stan o'War had made it that far. And the Stan o'War was meant to make it everywhere. And they were meant to be together. They were always meant to be together. It was never meant to be like this - years apart, brought together by a grudging phone call as a last resort.

And this.

Whatever this is.

Portals and journals and a town full of inexplicable supernatural shit.

And Stan alone, in the dark, with a thousand questions and no answers to come.

It was never meant to be like this.


End file.
